Change
by shadowcat802
Summary: Buffy is the longest lived slayer. Are there consequences? Of course, we are talking sunnyhell. What if the Watchers council knew? Buffy is placed on a hit list. The watchers want a new slayer. With the help of Spike the hunted become the hunters.
1. Chapter 1

Alternate universe. This story contains swear words and suggested sex scenes and graphic violence but it is not to much harsher then what you see on tv. Just wanted to warn you all. None of the characters belong to me I just love doing fan fiction and I love to bring old characters back to life. Joyce is still alive and this story takes place after the gang got rid of the Hell God and Buffy had died.

Disclaimer: This is Joss's World and I am just playing in it by doing Fan fiction hence Fan Fiction Web site.

Why was it that that after awhile that a slayer started to feel the pleasure of the kill? Giles had told her that it was destiny and that some day a creature would eventually get her and another would be called to take her place. Yet for some reason, out of sheer determination and sheer luck. The fact that she didn't want to die further assisted her. Buffy ended up being the longest living slayer. Buffy let out a snicker thinking of the irony that was her life. She had died a number of times, but for some cosmic joke the Powers That Be kept sticking her right back into the shit pile. The last time she had died her so called friends had ripped her out of heaven. She remembered being there and beings there had told her that she was not yet done.

That destiny was not done with her. Just what the hell did they want with her. She had killed demons for over 5 years now. The majority of her friends where wrapped up with there own lives. Giles had left for England saying that he needed to take care of somethings and didn't know when he was coming back. Dawn and her attitudes kept keeping her and her mom mental by having become as of late a kleptomaniac and as punishment was grounded till forever. The only exception was when she spent time at the magic box working off her debt.

Anya kept her cleaning and restocking shelf's. Willow and Tara's relationship was on hold, due to her using her magic to much. The last spell was the one that had promoted Tara to leave. Willow had placed everyone under a forgetting spell and the whole Scoobie gang had lost their memories. After it had broken, everyone remembered what had happen during it and the remembering of all that she had lived through brought out even more pain. A deep sigh of anguish came bubbling out. The worse had been what had happen between her and Spike.

Spike. He was the most complected factor in her life. No matter what she tried, her thoughts kept coming back to the chipped vampire.

She remembered his words. The way he had acted. He had believed that he had a soul. That he had been a vampire with a mission of redemption.

Ha! What a laugh.

She wanted to forget, but her own inner being wouldn't let her. The fact that she had shared that passionate kiss with him after the dancing demon had left also kept her thinking. She kept trying to tell herself that it had been the spell. She knew that the spell barely had a hold of her. She had wanted to share that kiss with him. Wanted to feel his lips as they moved with hers.

He had sung that he was able to feel his emotion. Even though he had died so long ago and all human emotion should of been gone.

Was it possible? Did somehow Spike retain some part of his old self. Buffy had never meet any other vampire that behaved like Spike did. What if Giles had lied to her? He had said that demons where incapable of feeling and that it was pure ulterior motives that drove him to do the things that he did.

She had never trusted the council. They had put here through hell, even Giles had betrayed her and had led her into a trap. The council had ordered her powers removed on her 18 birthday and had stuck her with a killer vampire. So why was she still believing in what they said. He had taken care of Dawn and her mom the whole time that she was dead. He had made her a promise and he had kept it. Yet he was a demon and why would a demon keep any promise so vehemently? Things where not adding up. Her thoughts of Spike wouldn't leave her and her body led her to the front door of his crypt.

She could feel his presence just behind the door. She had always been alone for what felt like years. For some reason he was the only one that brought her the peace and understanding that she needed. She had learned the hard way to trust only herself. Here she was finding that her worse mortal enemy was bringing out feelings of trust and comfort. She let her hand slid down the door slowly and grab hold of the handle. With a twist; her fate was sealed and she stepped into the darkness.

Spike.

Strangely, he was the the one that could surprisingly bring her to life. A creature of the dark, what she was so much a part of and becoming more of. He had told her that she belong with him in the dark and she did. She had finally accepted that a part of her did. Her life was to kill vampires and demons and she did it masterfully. He was there getting in his spot of violence as he called it; right beside her. Watching her back; making sure that nothing got her. He had said that he had loved her.

WHAT!

Vampires didn't love! Did They? Was he capable of love? He had shown love to Drusilla and she had seen him, the way he had been after her death.

As she entered his domain she had made her decision, she was going to find out. So in deep thought, she never noticed that her eyes didn't need to adjust to the gloom of the crypt. Her eyes instantly focused on the still form of the vampire that stood not five feet away from her.

Dressed in his usual black and a bottle cradled in his hand. His intense blue eyes locked with hers.

"Spike? We need to talk."

"Alright." Was his only reply. she could feel the wariness radiating from him. He tilted his head to one side, his eyes never leaving her as she advanced on him. Something told him him he was being judged and if the slayer didn't like the verdict, he would end up a big pile of dust.

Sooo, What do you think? Like? I wanted to give you guys a taste on what I was working on.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy and anyone else who has legal rights to it. Very Obviously not me. "Sniffle" Me. I just like the Universe so I stay and play. Hence Fan fiction. Please Review. I will periodical rewrite chapters if I find Spelling errors. Also If someone interested in being a Beta Reader let me know and we'll talk thanks.

Chapter Two

He turned his back on her and headed toward the stone sarcophagus and hoisted himself up. Pulling out a smoke and a lighter from his coat, he lit it. Buffy said nothing as she watched him let loose a stream of smoke. Through the haze he continued to study the silent woman. Never saying a word he just waited for her to say her bit. Spike never had all that much patience but Buffy had even less. She shifted from one leg to the other.

"I have been thinking. About what you said. About what the council had said about demons and that demons where unable to feel and I believe that they have been lying. I need to know what is going on."

He took a another drag and snorted. "The council of wankers, is what they are. Why would you think they would want there slayers to know the truth. They only want you to follow orders and to kill for them. T hey sure as hell don't want you to think for yourself."

"Angel. He was so different when he became Angeleus and .."

Spike hopped off the slab and flung his bottle against the wall. He stocked toward her with a snarl.

" My poof of sire is no one to compare to. Don't you get it? He enjoyed the hunting and the kill. He made sure that everyone that was with him would start to enjoy it or just end up mad like he made Dru became. I learned to survive or be destroyed. The fact that he was cursed with a soul only made him remember the pain of doing harm to another."

He was now directly in front of her. His anger blazing at what she refused to believe. Angel enjoyed killing he just refused to admit it because of all the guilt that ravaged his mind.

"Have you ever asked him if he still enjoyed the kill? Even as Angel? Don't bother. I can tell you. He loves it. The hunt and the kill. Just his victims are now different. He keeps it hidden so that you would not feel disgust. Don't forget, I have seen you Slayer. I seen you fight and kill and that smile, when you brought down your victim. It is no different with a demon.

We are reborn to kill and to bring down our prey to survive and we learn to accept it or we would die from starvation. As for love, I spent over a hundred years with Dru. What do you call that?"

"Lust."

Spike snorted again and he grabbed her shoulders and gave them a shake. " Think Slayer! I am not bad looking bloke if it was lust, don't you think after all these years I would of found someone else and left behind my crazy sire."

"Like you say Spike. She was your sire. You are connected to her." She placed her hands over his.

"She betrayed me, many times especially with Angeleus. Her daddy. The one who made her. The one who showed her the darkness and drove her to maddness in the process."

"So why did you stay with her?"

He stares was intense as if he was trying to read her mind.

"Because I loved her." Came his whispered reply.

Trying to measure the truth from Spike had always been easy for Buffy. This time was no exception but admitting was harder for her.

"What about me Spike? Why do you stay here? No one here likes you and every Demon around here knows that you pal around with the Slayer and kill your own kind."

He shrugged "A bloke needs a spot of violence in his unlife and beside where would I go being chipped and all."

She let a ghost of a smile creep over her lips. His spot of violence. Funny vamp. She noticed that he had ignored the first part of her question. Not this time.

"What about me Spike?" She asked again, despair filling the air around them.

He let her go and backed away.

"You know why Buffy. How many times do I have to say it?"

"At least once more." Came her quiet reply.

With shock and in confusion, he turned back to look at her. Searching her eyes for the usual cruelty. He found only caution as if she too was guarding her heart.

He approached her with unease but ignored it at the end and gently wrapped his arms around her.

He had never expected to get that far. Let alone have her in a hug and he waited for the shove that would rip him from her arms. It never came. He found only deep intensity as if his next words would either condemn him or give him reprieve.

" I love you. Everything that is you. Both the dark side of you and the light, that I see in you. The way you see life. The way you accept death. I feel you with me. When I first saw you dancing, you became a part of me. I had started out to kill me another slayer. Another challenge, but you changed that.I saw the way you cared and the way you protect those that are close to you. When I saw you die. It was like, I died and all I wanted to do was to stay out in that new day and get dusted. But my promise to you to keep niblet and your mom safe kept me from it.

Still they had to drag me from our side. When Red had brought you back, I never felt so much joy and terror at the same time knowing that Red's magic would have consequences and I thought that maybe I would have to lose you. That maybe I would have to kill you cause it was possible that you came back wrong and bloody hell there would be no way I could do it without losing a part of myself.

Know this woman, I would of dust myself right afterwards. I would of waited for the sun, cause there would be know why, I would want to stay on this earth without you being in my life. You are my life in my unlife world."

Know one in her existence had ever said anything to her, what Spike had just told her.

None of her guys, friends or family. She knew that her friends would fight, her acceptance of another vampire in her life.

But Damn! Damn them!

She needed him in her life. He was a beckon of acceptance and devotion to her alone. He would forever think of her needs first. Guard her better then he did his own life. She tugged him closer and took in the scent that was only him. She felt the cool flesh and rivaled in it. Her arms encircled his neck and she let her cheek rub against his. A involuntary groan of need escaped his lips and he tangled his hand in her hair and gently tugged till her face was inches from his. Desire and longing were etched on his face and he did what he had always longed to do. He sealed her lips against his.

Groans filled the room as the kiss deepen. A different battle this time raged within the two. Neither giving ground and equally finding what each sought from the other. Many minutes later, Buffy's need to breath was the only thing that made them break apart.

Without a word she took his hand and tried to pull him toward the door. At first he never moved and he let his eye brow arch. His hesitation and fear was something that Buffy knew intimately. There where great challenges ahead of them. There was still so much more to talk over but she would not back down now. Being the Slayer, she always believed she was on borrowed time and Spike was needed in her life, like she needed to breath. She let a gentle smile form and a tug to accompaniment it. She wanted to reassure that things where going to change. It was no contest.

He followed. His resolve melted. He was welcome in her world and like a miser he would cling to her and do whatever she asked. He would go wherever she led him; even to the pits of hell. They had crossed a major hurdle and no one or force above or below would break apart the Slayer and her Vampire. Spike would bloody well see to that.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine Joss Whedon and his people. Me. Love the universe and I love to play in it.

Chapter Three

Buffy and Spike spent the rest of the night patrolling. That night the demons and vampires that stalked Sunnydale and terrorized any human that came their way knew fear. The Slayer and her vampire hunted. Buffy and Spike came upon a vampire gang who having fun terrorizing their victims in a local park. They had encircled a group of teens and where using them like they where tossing a ball around. When the slayer approached them head on.

"Excuse me, but I seem to be interrupting something. So. Mind if I cut in and get a chance to play?"

"Slayer!" Hissed one of the vamps and his companions turned to look at her.

"Yup. Got that right the first time." A malicious look came over her features and a smile filled with sardonic death that was coming.

"Theirs 10 of us Slayer and only one of you." Said the vampire, as his back up came forward to join their mouthy leader.

"Buffy shrugged casually. "I guess you'll just have to take turns dying. Oh! By the way who said I was alone. "From out of the shadow came the dark figure of the master vampire. A flame from his lighter suddenly lit his face as his smoke came to life. His smile mirroring Buffy's as he let a puff of smoke curled around him.

"Evening dead vamps walking."

"Spike! What a surprise. The lap dog of the Slayer." Came the mouthy vamps sarcastic reply and his crew laughed.

"Oi, Slayer I believe these walking corpses need a lesson in slayage." He let his demon side come out.

"One slayage, Lesson coming up." Even as the last words left her, she was jumping into the middle of the gang. A stake almost magically appearing in her hand as she dusted her target. With a whoop of joy she went for another.

Spike never moved just watched, making sure to jump in if she needed help. She didn't. The Slayer, slayed and vamps around her dusted.

GODS THAT BE!

He loved to watch her. She danced and weaved among them and dust flew. When she was down to five, Spike wanted his own fun. Dropping his smoke he moved with blinding speed and with a swing of a arm, the vampire in front of him exploded.

"Oi, Slayer! We got to find us some better vamps. These blood suckers are to easy to kill and I got to keep my skills up."

Buffy laughed as she blocked a punch and threw her own.

"Well next time, your at the local vamp union meeting, you can bring it up with the head Steward."

Spike stalked toward his next kill. "Oi, Come on then, you nasty buggers. Besides being pathetic, you lot should at least be trying. You boys are embarrassing to our kind." He yelled out, as he blocked a punch and delivered his own. The vamp eyes rolled back and Spike dusted it.

When there was only two left, both Buffy and Spike stopped to look at the scared vamps that where looking around frantic for a way to escape.

"You know Spike, your right. This so called walking dead club, where to easy. Perhaps we should let these two go and see if their skill's improves."

The two vamps looked at each other and made a break for the edge of trees. With casual ease Buffy and Spike looked at each other, grins wide. As one, stakes flew from there hands and the two running vamps dusted.

"Then again pet, There's no shortage of minions." Buffy laughed gleefully and looked around. The kids that where going to be dinner where no where in sight.

"What ever happened to a little appreciation for a life saved. Geez, kids these days."

Spike chuckled and followed as Buffy headed toward the next cemetery continuing on her patrol. Yup. Being on Buffy's side was never going to be boring. Spike thought as he watched her hips sway, as he followed.

England (Watcher's Head Office Building)

Giles sat quietly. Reading the book he had in his lap. He hated being here. He had no choice, if he was going to save Buffy's life. He needed to try and convince Quentin Travers or Buffy life would be cut short. He glanced at the clock, he had been sitting here for about two hours. Travers got a real kick out of keeping him waiting but he would play the man's game for now.

Another hour passed. Giles couldn't sit any more. Getting up he started to pace. Travers secretary finally took pity on him and brought him a tray of biscuits and a pot of tea. Finally, what seemed like hours, Traver's secretary got the call and he was ushered in. The older Watcher sat behind his desk. Files where scattered across the top of it.

"Giles. How good of you to come. What is it that I can do for you?" Said Travers as he gestured to Giles to sit.

Giles ignored the mans words. "Travers, you bloody well know and I really am not in the mood to play your games." He pointed a finger at the older man.

Travers leaned back in his chair and studied the watcher before him.

"There is nothing to be done. You know what is going to happen."

Giles walked up to Quentin's desk and slammed his hand hard against the wood.

"Nobody knows for sure and you can't just take her out of the equalization. She has been fighting the good fight and she deserves to live."

"We can't take the risk. There are too many unknown factors and we are not willing to take the gamble."

"There has to be a way. Please there is no rush. We still have time. Let me do some research and I'll see what I can come up with." He let his hand rest against the bridge of his nose, his eyes momentarily closing. His mind refusing to believe what was going to happen.

"Am sorry Rupert. The council has decided and there is nothing that I can do. However; I know how you feel about the girl. So out of courtesy to you. I'll stay the order for a week so that you may have some time to say Good-bye." Traver's remained calm, not allowing Giles anger to provoke a reaction in him.

Pure hated was suddenly aimed at the man behind the desk.

"Damn you, Travers I am not going to let you do this. You can guarantee, I will try my best to stop this."

Quentin face grew serious "If you try to interfere with any member of this council; you will be taken out as well. A Death Order will be cared out. Do I make myself clear."

Giles leaned over until he was barely a foot away from Traver's face. Gile's whole demeanour changed and his alter ego shine through. "Crystal. But know this. I will try and stop it." Rippers reply was deathly cold.

Quentin's eyes widen and then turned stoical again. "We would hate to lose you, Rupert."

Giles never flinched but continued to look coldly. Without another word, he turned and left, not trusting himself to do anything further.

Once, far out of the reach of prying eyes, Giles collapsed on his Hotel bed and let his burden unravel him and not since Buffy died. He cried.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The evening was done. The patrol completed. Buffy and Spike made their way toward Revello Drive and a well earned rest. As they walked side by side they talked over their evening fun. They had dusted 15 Vampires and 3 Demons.

"Spike is there an automated machine somewhere that keeps pumping out these badies."

Spike laughed. "If that was the case then am sure you would of found it and burnt it bloody well to the ground by now, luv."

"Damn Hell Mouth." Buffy muttered but she had to admit today's fighting with Spike at her side had actually been fun.

"This place is like a vacation spot for us evil kind. You just don't know what you'll bloody well bump into."

"I mean what do these vamps expect." Buffy Complained as she gestured wildly. "That the Hell Mouth has gone into business and set up a booth and serve humans like someone would sell hot dogs.?"

"You know that's not a bad idea,pet. Spike replied then laughed. It was his favorite pastime, trying to get the Slayer's goat.

"Spike-." Came Buffy's warning in a semi serious tone. She knew that he was kidding but still not wanting him to think he could get away with things.

Spike laughed again and nudged her with his shoulder. "Just pulling your stake, sweetheart. Besides, I don't think I would get a license for that."

Buffy snorted. " I bet you could of, if the old snakey mayor was still in office."

Spike gave her a double take. "I heard about that." He grew serious. " Sorry luv for that and not being around to help."

"No big, we manged." She shrugged and crossed her arms. She hated thinking about that time. Many of her class mates had died that night. The only bonus in away was that Snyder had been eaten.

"Seriously luv, If I hadn't been chasing after Dru like some love sick puppy... I wasn't in my right mind. I felt I was losing something that really meant a lot to me, but having been with you; I find myself thinking what an idiot I had really been."

"Well you are.. A Vampire."

"Oi! A little empathy for the Love struck vampire here."

Buffy rolled her eyes and give him a wry smile, not caring to say anything more.

"Oh Bugger me. Always Love's Bitch." He muttered. How could he expect her to understand, you just didn't get rid of your Sire and to top that. The one you thought was going to be your eternal partner. You just didn't forget about the one who made you, not ever.

They had made it to Buffy's place. Together, they sat down on the front stairs and casually looked around them. This was a place that Buffy could think and a place that Spike had spent a time in comforting her. They had spent years fighting. Almost grudgingly they had called a truth.

Spike was feelings where still not clear on the whole thing. Instead of marching into his crypt like she usually did. She had quietly came in and demanded to know where he stood in regrades to love and how Vampires where not to have had feelings.

He had told her the truth. Not all Vampires nor Demon for that matter wanted to love but they did have the capacity. For some reason she finally believed him. He closed his eyes.

No woman could bring these incredible powerful emotion out of him. Always to the extremes. At one time he had thought that he had been in town to kill her. Now thinking about it, he would never of done it. Even back then he had been drawn to her. She had such life in her and he... Well. He was dead. The living dead. But dead never the less. His heart hadn't beat for a century. Yet sure as he knew his name; he loved the Slayer.

When he slept, his dreams where filled with her and at first he had denied them. But grudgingly, he had admitted to himself that he loved her. When he had finally told her, She had informed him that she didn't return his love and that she could never trust him.

Yet here he was sitting with her and she had kissed him. He thought about it. If it was a dream then he never wanted to wake up.

His voice was quiet when he spoke again. He feared the answer, but knew that he had to know what she was thinking.

"Buffy you once told me that you could never trust me. Do you now?"

She looked at him sharply "That was something I said because I refused to admit that you could be anything but be in the nature of a vampire. You, Spike are anything but a normal vampire. At first I just kept thinking that at some point you would betray us. Then when you started to help. I had thought that you wanted to get your rocks off by fighting Vampires and Demons cause that was the only thing that you could hit." She looked off into the distance.

"Then Dawn came along and you got tortured by Glory and my whole outlook about you started to change. There was a voice inside that just wouldn't quit. It kept telling me that I was wrong about you. You earned the right to be trusted by me."

Her voice got even quieter. "Then I died." She felt him stiffen and she quickly continued. "Giles had told me, how you had patrolled with everyone during the summer. How you got Dawn to eat and to get back to school. Mom had said that you had come over every night to make sure that she got her homework done. Mom even told me, you had helped around the house. Cleaning and stuff."

"Well don't you be telling any one that. Yeah? I got a rep to protect. If my fellow Vampires found out that I had turned into a maid or some rot like that; I be right Buggered."

"Don't worry your big Badie reputation is safe with me." Buffy replied and slightly leaned into him.

"Thanks. And by and by, your right Pet. I could never hurt you or any one you run with. Somehow you got into my being and you got a part of me that I had thought I had lost. So very long ago. You bloody well amaze me, that's what you do."

"Thanks Big bad."

"And don't forget it." Spike ribbed back as he returned a light bump back at her. There smiles disappeared as they suddenly realized how close they where. Like magnets they where drawn to each other. There lips meet and everything that they had been thinking about stopped. It was better; getting lost in the mind numbing kiss.

Just then the porch light turned on and like two teenagers caught, they broke apart and jumped up to face whoever it was.

Joyce stood in the doorway with a knowing smile. She had seen what the two had been doing and being a mom she wanted to let them squirm a bit.

"Hello you two how was patrol?" She asked looking between the two blondes.

"Good. Really dusty." Buffy was feeling awkward, and the way Spike was fidgeting she thought that he was pretty well in the same shoes.

Joyce smiled and let the two of the hook. "Giles called and he said that he was coming home right away that there was something very important that had to be discussed."

"OH! Did he say what it was?" Trying to look eager, to keep her Mom from bringing up anything else.

"No. He said he couldn't discuss it over the phone but that he was planning to come straight here."

"Bollocks. I bet it's another evil coming our way. Spike commented. He hadn't heard anything unusual in his usual drinking holes; but then again these days everyone would clam up when he walked into a demon bar. A grin split across his face.

'Well I guess I'll just have to go knock some heads around Willy's place tomorrow."

Buffy couldn't help but let her enthusiasm shine through. "I'll come with."

The two of them grinned wildly at each other.

"Alright you two. Enough shop talk for today it's very early and Spike would you like to stay on the couch tonight. I am sure Dawn would be thrilled to see you tomorrow."

"OH well- if its alright with the Slayer." Buffy nodded. Her grin still fully in place. If someone had told her a couple of years ago that she would let a vampire sleep on her couch. She would of told that person that they where crazy. How life changes.

"Thanks and you too Mum." Muttered Spike. What was it about the Summers' women that they had him wrapped around their fingers?"

"Come in the both of you. Time for some sleep. Buffy could you run upstairs, check on your sister and bring down some sheets for Spike." Buffy nodded and Joyce opened the door wider allowing her daughter and the vampire into her house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Boring Repeating, so See First Chapter.

I am sooo lonely. Won't someone talk to me and let me know if they like it so far? Sniffle. But I would like to thank the people who have signed up for Story Alerts. Very cool of you. Just in case no one has seen my up dated chapters, I will rewrite small things, in the name of revision. Also if anyone is interested in doing Beta reading let me know and we will talk. Thanks. On with the story.

The following morning Spike was awaken by Dawn. One minute he was listening to a shrill voice of a teenager coming from up the stairs and the next thing. The girl was galloping down the stairs, full throttle.

"Spike! Dawn screamed and launched herself at the vampire. She was in his arms and hugging the stuffing out of him.

"Whoa, there bit. Easy on the old vampire."

"Sorry Spike. Am just so glad to see you, It's been a couple of days." She said and then promptly smacked him hard, across his shoulder.

"Oi! What the bloody hell was that for?" He howled out as he rubbed his shoulder.

"For not showing up for a couple of days." She calmly informed him.

"Sorry Bit, won't happen again, been needing to take care of a few things, is all. Promise. Won't stay that long away again."

"Good. As long as you have learned your lesson." Her stern face disappeared and a grin broke across her face.

"So, Have you missed me?"

Spike hit his forehead with his hand. "What is it with you Summer's women. One minute your squeezing the stuffing out of a bloke and the next your hitting him. Then asking if you've been missed."

"It's called prerogative and I would of thought by now that you would of gotten use to it."

"Nope. Don't think I'll ever get use to it but I have learned to accept you fickle lot and by and by I missed you. Your my favourite little bit of everything."

Buffy and Joyce having heard the two talking, came down the stairs.

"I see she found you and you have been properly admonished for staying away so long." asked Joyce.

"Yeah. Told off good and proper and a slap too that would of made you proud Slayer."

"Dawn, That wasn't nice of you." Said Joyce giving her daughter The Look. The look that made all children cringe with guilt when given by any authoritative adult.

"Yea, Hitting Spike is my job." said Buffy proclaimed and burst out laughing.

"Buffy!" Admonished Joyce turning The Look on to her eldest.

"Sorry." and sucked in her lips looking like she was properly admonished but when Joyce looked away Buffy stuck her tongue out at Spike.

Spike noticed Buffy's action but ignored it and filed it mentally away "For later punishment."

"Thank you Joyce. That's very decent of you to watch out for me" replied Spike giving his best innocent gaze.

Both Buffy and Dawn rolled their eyes at the vampire, as Joyce patted his shoulder.

"Well. How about some pancakes for breakfast? There's some blood toward the back of the fridge for you Spike." Spike nodded.

" Eww on the blood and Yes on the Pancakes!" Dawn cried out and raced ahead of her mother into the kitchen.

Buffy stared at Spike."If you are done with the act. Why don't we head to the kitchen as well?"

"What?" Asked Spike in mock Astonishment. "I like your Mom and beside there is no way I'd piss her off, she swings a wicked axe."

Buffy grinned "She sure does." Buffy started to make her way to the kitchen when Spike was suddenly in front of her. He needed his Buffy fix first. With his scared brow raised and his tongue playing with his teeth; He slowly reached out and pulled her to him.

"Morning Luv." Spikes had his evil grin on.

Buffy was lost in the blue sea of Spikes eyes. She was still feeling a bit awkward with her new found desires for him. She had wanted him to touch her and she knew he would try something sooner or later. She was glad that it was sooner..

Spike lowered his head and his lips devoured her mouth. They where barely wrapped around each other a few minutes when the Door bell rang and they reluctantly broke apart.

"That would be Willow and Tara. Xander and Anya where heading out this morning to the airport to pick up Giles."

"I thought they where taking a break from each other?" Spike asked as he put on his leather coat to distract himself from pulling Buffy back into his arms.

"They are. But Willow said this morning when I called her that they where planning to meet up to come here."

Buffy opened the door to find both witches standing on her front porch.

"Morning come on in."

"Morning Buffster. Oh, Hi Spike. Why are you here so early?"

"Red. Gilda. Nice to see you too. Obviously, been invited." Spike put on his best smirk. He wasn't going to tell them he had spent the night here. Even if it was just on the couch.

Tara Mumbled her morning and walked in; being her quiet self. Spike noticed how much distance she was trying to put between herself and Willow.

Willow at least, for the moment was being casual about it and decide to ignore Spike's comment. Willow was looking paler then usual and she was twisting her hands together like she was trying to stop from doing something. Spike met Buffy's gaze briefly and a silent agreement flew between them. They would differently keep an eye on her.

"Xander and Anya left at least 40 minutes ago. So I'm thinking they should be back within the hour. Also Mom and Dawn are in the kitchen making pancakes; if your hungry and this Slayer is hungry. " Buffy commented as she edged toward the kitchen trying to avoid getting into a confrontation with the girls. Spike wanted to follow but thought it best to see what the girls would do.

"Pancakes. Sounds good. I like the change. I rather be eating them then making them." Said Tara and followed after Buffy without a backwards glance. Willow didn't say anything and made her way to the couch and plop herself down. She let out a sigh.

"Alright Red. Spill. What's bloody well going on?"

"Nothing. You wouldn't understand Spike." Replied Willow as she stared down at her hands.

"Is it about you not being able to use magic and your relationship with Gilda?"

"How? How did you know."? She asked as she looked up at Spike with wonder. Spike had the uncanny ability to read people.

Spike shrugged. Not hard to figure. Your addicted too both. You 're bloody itching to use your powers but you can't cause of Tara."

"I don't know how much longer I can hold out." She wailed.

"Red Mind me now." Spike made his way to her side and sat down. "The magics you used where very dark and they call to you. One of the consequences of using them. They will haunt you. If you truly love Gilda then you have to keep thinking about your love. Love is the only thing that will keep you from using it. Focus on your love toward Tara and it will keep you strong. Understand. Yeah?

Willow nodded."I'll try."

Spike smirked "There is no try. Do or Don't do. There is no try."

"You have been hanging with Xander too much. Yoda."

"Might be at that. Now lets get some pancakes before the rest of the girls eat them all."

Willow nodded and set her best smile on and they headed for the kitchen.

A half hour later stuffed on Pancakes. The women and Spike headed back into the living room. Spike hoped the rest would be getting back soon. The place was running a little high on estrogen and he needed some guys to help him out. Finally the Door Bell rang. Joyce made her way there and open it to find rest of the crew.

"Welcome Home Rupert." Said Joyce as she opened the door wide for the three to come in. The room exploded with a choir of greetings from everyone.

"Joyce." Giles nodded at her and took in the waiting women." Ladies and Spike. Glad you are all here."

"How was the Motherland Rupes?

"Rainy."

"Typical." Replied Spike.

Once everyone was sitting in the living room, Giles started the meeting. He was not looking foward to it. Not at all.

Bwwahahahah! Evil! Gotta love those cliffhangers. Right. So it's only a little one but still. Bwwahahaha!


	6. Chapter 6

Another battle was coming and this one was going to be the biggest life and death struggle for everyone here. Giles looked at the faces before him. These people where his family and friends. The worst part now. He had to explain it to them that they where in great danger. He took a deep breath and started.

"I would ask that no one interrupt until I finish. Please. All around him nodes affirmed his request.

"Every one knows how the Slayer line came about. Right? Again nodes went all round.

"There is something that no one knows but the council and only a handful of Watchers and it is a secret that has been protected for as long as there has been a council."

"Giles, Please. Just tell us what is going on." Interrupted Buffy. Her impatience set over her features even before Giles had said a few sentences.

Spike was grinning. He had planned to interrupt. The Slayer was the only one, with less patience then him. That was one big thing they had in common.

Giles glared for a moment at Buffy and then sighed deeply and removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had a massive headache forming and the jet lag he had experienced was not helping. When he re-looked at his friends their faces held worry for him. Which only made him feel worse.

"Yes.. Right. Well... Please Buffy this is very difficult. What I am about to tell you well make me a marked man. I must warn you if you don't want to be place on that wanted list you must decide if you wish to hear this. You have a choice and can leave the room now." No one moved but worried looks where exchanged.

"I think I speak for everyone here. That we understand and we are listening. Now get on with it. What do you mean? The council wouldn't do anything to you. Your to valuable." Buffy irk raising and her mouth set firm and her arms crossed against her chest and she couldn't help but let her toe tap in annoyance. Just what the hell was going on?

"That is where your wrong." Giles replied very quietly looking at the astonished faces before him.

"What! Giles what the hell are you talking about?" Disbelief written plainly on her face and her anger rising further to the surface.

"Oh Bloody Hell." Giles own exasperation rising and he continued more adamant. "Buffy! Please listen. All of you listen. As you know century's ago when the first Watchers began to piece together all the information about the spell that was used to create the Slayer, they used specifically that DNA information of a vampire and boosted it 10 fold for the Slayer to possess. That part you know, but what you don't know is that after a time it is possible that the Slayer will gain more of those attributes, not only the positive ones like better hearing or sight but possibly the negative ones like the pleasure found in killing and any of the other cardinal delights that vampires find appealing. She also might not want to be in the light. What she could become is... the the most deadliest form to man kind. Especially if she lets those feeling and attributes seduce her."

"So are you telling me am going to become a Vampire?" Buffy interrupted again. Her voice raising. Shock and disbelief plainly written over her face.

"No! Not at all. What am saying is that you might start to act more like a vampire and take on more of their personality. There is a possibility that you might turn evil." Buffy mouth and everyone's else mouth had dropped in shock.

"What about blood Giles? Will I want to start drinking it as well and by the way... Ewww."

Giles let out a sigh. "No one knows for sure... because you see you are the only one that has lived this long. No other Slayer has and according to the council that in itself is a big problem." Buffy was feeling many emotions. The main one was outrage.

"I can't believe you haven't told me this! Why?" Everyone in the room could feel and see the stance that Buffy was holding. She looked like she was about to strike him. Willow, Xander and Spike simultaneously took a step closer to her. Just in case she decided to go medieval on Giles ass. Buffy noticed and raised a hand. Everyone froze.

Giles seemed to have aged and he could no longer stand and he slumped down on a chair. He removed his Glasses and and held them. He couldn't look at anyone anymore. He let out a deep sigh.

"You must understand Buffy, this secret is so important that me just telling you, all of you. I have been condemn. When they find out I told you this, you all are on that list. I didn't want to worry you nor anyone for that matter. But time is almost up and I cannot let them hurt you."

"Worry or Hurt me? Giles are you telling me that they plan on removing me as the Slayer? How can they?" I thought this was a permanent gig until I... "Buffy voice trailed off as relation set in and she looked at Giles incredulously.

"Their going to kill me. Aren't they?" Buffy's voice was almost a whisper as she stared at Giles.

Giles never said a word, only continued to look back at her. He felt very old.

Buffy eyes darted toward the others. She was sure their look was mirrored in hers. Horror!

"There must be some mistake here. Rupert." Disbelief in Joyce's voice as she moved toward the watcher. At first he couldn't bring his eyes to meet Joyce's. When he managed the courage; it was full of worry and sorrow.

"Buffy is just so very young. She has been a great service to all mankind and now they plan on killing her? What kind of men are these." When no response came, just the look of pain she continued quietly. "Rupert there must be something that we can do. Perhaps if I talk to them."

'NO!" Both Giles and Buffy yelled out at the same time. They looked at each other then back at Joyce.

"Joyce... please. I understand your concern, it is mine as well but if the council knew that you knew they would kill you. These men are commented to there cause and if they won't listen to me then they surely won't listen to you. We must take care of this ourselves."

Giles turned back to look at Buffy. "I am truly sorry Buffy. I never meant to hurt you. I am telling you all this now because the council is planning by the end of this week to send a team out."

She was still very furious with him and now this. "You mean they are sending a hit team out for me?"

"Yes."

"Bugger that!" Spike spoke out. He couldn't keep quiet any longer. "If anyone comes after her or anyone of you lot, they they will have to come through me first." He disparately wanted a smoke but there was no way that he would leave Buffy's side. He planned to be her shadow.

"That goes for me and Tara as well." Willow spoke out, and looked toward her X. Tara nodded. Willow slowly walked over to Buffy and placed a reassuring hand over her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. Buffy returned it and her tension slightly eased.

" I believe that goes for all of us Scoobies. Besides I never cared for those stuffy tweedy jerks." said Xander as he looked around at everyone.

" Ok. Now we have to make plans." said Giles. The hardest part was telling them and he knew that there was going to be a fall out for him but he had to get them ready. He found Buffy's eyes again and saw the pain and anger.

"Buffy, I was so afraid for you and thought I could convince Quentin... but he won't listen. We should find away to hide you somewhere. Till the team gets discouraged. Then someone can send for you."

"What kind of plan is that, Rupes? If they find out that she is gone, then they would know that you had said something and they wil..." Spikes voice trailed as his eyes widen with realization. admiration lit the vampires eyes. The Watcher had balls.

Giles voice raced. "It's the only way. I will tell them that I made you leave and that I don't know where you went and they will leave. They will try to look for you else where. Unfortunately they will kill me but you will be safe. After awhile you can come back. They won't stay around if they believe that you have left. Perhaps only one man and you will be able to deal with him." Buffy was shaking her head at what her mentor was saying.

"No way! Giles that is not an option. If they think that they can kill me...then let them try." Her voice and her body was set in determination.

"Those pounces, if they think they can take us and put Buffy in a box... No Bloody way! Bugger that! Besides they haven't dealt with the Real Bad. Yeah?"

" I appreciate the sentiment Spike, but they are human and even if you wanted to, you couldn't hurt them.

"But I could." Buffy replied quietly. A tone of discord and determination within her voice.

"No! Out of the question. I will not be the one that will cause you to cross that line." Giles voice was set like steel.

"Well we won't worry about that now. Just like we won't deal with what you did to me. Right now. I have a plan and we can set our own trap. You do know when they are coming?" asked Buffy. Her mind was already working. Laying out the plan in her head.

Giles nodded.

"Fine. Then I have an idea."

For the rest of the night the group worked together. Putting the plan together. The Hit team that was coming where going to meet the Slayer in all her glory. Buffy had taken on many a big bad and this was just one more. She had survived this long. With her friends and family to back her the council was in for a world of hurt.

The hunters were about to become the hunted. 2 b cont...

OK. Major Writers Block and Sorry for the big delay but life has gotten in the way. Don't worry I am not a quitter. I will finish this story and already started the next Chapter and I will try hard not to make you wait to long. Thanks for hanging with me.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi There. Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Life has been a challenge. I haven't forgotten that I have a story to finish. So lets continue on.

I am merely doing this for fun and I don't own anything. Joss Wheldon and his lot own it all.

It had taken them 2 days to set everything up. Buffy continued to patrol with Spike at her side. They worked together like a well oiled machine. Where one started, the other finished. Buffy refused to speak to Giles about his betrayal. Normally, the watcher would of been the first person she would of gone to in a crisis. Now she went to Spike. He was her one constant that she knew that she could count on. He was decisive and knowledgeable about strategies and without him Buffy knew it would of taken longer to have put the plan together.

Giles knew some of the Hit teams plans and he told them what he knew. The hit team would wait till she was on patrol to get her. They where planned on hiring some local demons to give them a hand, They would of ambushed her and no one would have known the difference. It would look like she died in the line of duty and a new Slayer would activate.

Giles, Tara and Anya had set up Restfield Cemetery with various spells. Perfect timing was required.

The gang had thought of meeting the hit team at the airport but to many normal citizens where around to take them out there. Giles had made a call to the Watcher's council. Letting them know when Buffy's patrol started.

Spike uhhh.. "_Talked and Persuade "_ the local Demons to stay away and the majority of them agreed. The ones that had said no, where dead.

Spike refused to leave the Slayers side the whole time and Buffy was grateful. She could feel the changes within her. Her eyes sight had much improved in the dark and her hearing as well. The most scariest thing for her was she didn't seem to find it as disgusting as before to watch Spike drink his Pigs blood. She even wondered what it tasted like. That she kept to her self.

Xander's called from the airport letting the others know that there where ten members and he was waiting for them to unload. He would be on there tails the whole time and would call if something changed. The Scoobies knew they where less then a hour away from their plan going into affect.

Buffy and Spike where at his Crypt. Her pacing was starting to irritate him. She was making good progress in creating a trench in his dirt floor. A quiet sigh slip out of him. He lit a smoke and sipped from a flask that he had in his coat.

"Slayer. Save your energy, well ya? You are taking me around the bend. Oi! Have a nip. It will calm your nerves."

He held the flask toward her. She glanced briefly at him, shaking her head no and continued to pace. A frown set firmly on her face.

He rolled his eyes and instead took a another sip off the flask. Recapping it, he let it slip back into his pocket and tossed his smoke. In a blur of movement he was in front of her. Forcing her to come to a dead stop or crash into him. She glared up at him.

"Get out of my way Spike." She said with quiet intent. The threat hung heavily between the two super beings.

"Alright Luv. You want a piece of Spike now? We got less then a hour but that be plenty of time to play." His eyes shined with mirth.

Her frown deepen. "Your in my way and since your not going to move. I'll move you."

A smirk settled over his lips and his tongue curled behind his teeth.

" Alright Luv. Lets have a little dance, shall we." She was too tightly wrapped, maybe it would be good if she could release some of that tension.

Buffy's thoughts had been about the coming fight and was worried. She didn't want any of her friends getting hurt. How was it that he could make her forget about her concerns and instead focus in on him and she felt her temper grow. She has always been hot headed but lately her ability to control her emotions seemed to have dropped as well. The council was right about one thing. She was changing. That really made her thoughts explode and she struck out.

A quick right shot at Spike face. He barely was able to get out of the way. He could feel the breeze from her fist as it went flying by. With a quick twist of his body, he in turn was sending his own toward her face. She ducked and sent her fist into his gut. He flew backwards and hit the wall but was up within a second and charging her.

Buffy managed to semi brace herself as Spike grabbed her around her waist and twisted her so together they hit the floor rolling. He managed to come on top. Locking her arms above her head and he leaned his face mere inches from hers. He also had noticed the changes and he knew that they would soon need to talk but not yet.

"Well now, this is how I like to see the Slayer. hair all messed up and under my mercy." He lowered more and let his tongue flick lightly over her lips and locked his gaze with hers.

She could feel her heart skip a beat and her desire rose. But there was no way she was going to admit to it even though she knew that he could sense how much he affected her. She was not in the mood to test her new abilities and refused to send her own senses toward him.

"You are a self absorbed and the biggest pain in my ass that I had ever had to deal with. You are also a complete pig."

"Yeah and what a sweet ass it be Slayer, but tell me; What is your point?" His grin widen. Spike loved her when she was like this, all fire and brimstone. He loved being the one to take her to this level. It really got him off and it took her mind off her problems.

That was it. Buffy thought as she tossed him off with force and Spike landed with a thud. His laughter rolled across the room. Buffy was up. Her fist clenched at her sides. Her face clouded with anger and her desire to kick his butt over the crypt; was barely contained. He could consume her with so many emotions. That she didn't know what to think of him. I she knew was that he could bringing her to life with purpose and cause such conflicting desires. One moment she wanted to beat him silly, the next all she wanted to do was kiss him till they where both physical exhausted.

Spike stood and dusted himself off. With a swagger in his step he made his way to her and she held her ground only moving his head slightly to look up at him. Green eyes lit with fire met with icy blues. Eyes locked together. Steamed seemed to raise between them and time stood still.

"Know what Luv?" Spike asked.

Buffy shook her head once, not trusting herself to speak.

"It's time." he voiced.

Buffy blinked. His words not sinking in.

He tried again. " The counsel of wankers are waiting on the Slayer and her Big Bad to show." His grin widen.

Time started again as Buffy's mood instantly shifted and couldn't help the twitch of her known lips as a grin sprouted.

"The slayer's big bad?" she asked

"Oi, always been the big bad, just now am the Slayer's big Bad and needing my help."

Buffy snorted not wanting him to see what his words meant to her. He was arrogant enough she didn't want to add to it. Spike was right. She always seemed to be running to him when ever something dire was happening. Her thoughts would have to wait. They had business to attend to. Still she didn't move and slowly she let her hand raise to his face and let her fingers caress his angled cheek and over his lips.

"Thank you." she said softly.

"For what Luv?" he asked looking momentarily confused.

" For taking my mind off things and for staying and helping."

He smiled. " Slayer... Buffy, I love you. The fires of hell wouldn't keep me from your side if you needed me."

Her eyes seemed to glisten with un-shed tears and her lip quivered slightly. Then the slayers face shifted back. Spike wondered if he had imagine it. It was like his own ability to shift between his demon face and human one. One moment she was a simple young girl and the next The Vampire Slayer.

She was an enigma to him and only one of many reasons why he loved her. She was moving quickly and heading for his door only pausing briefly to grab at one of the axes leaning against the wall. Spike grabbed the other one. Both warriors strong in their intent to start on there mission and kick some serious butt.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The cemetery was too quiet. Most where; but Buffy could literally feel the silence. The dead and the undead seemed to be holding their breaths.

Wait...

The undead holding their breathing? Agh!

Spike! When was he not far from her thoughts? He would do that. Breath, when he didn't have to. She cast a look toward Spike, by his expression she knew he too could feel that some thing was off. Damn, she hated when crap just seem to come up fast and furious.

Having made their way over to where Giles, Anya and the witches had set up. Buffy put her thoughts aside. They where using a large concrete coffin as a table. On it was a large bowl, various bottles and candles. The symbol of the pentagram encircled the bowl.

Willow was just getting of her cell phone. " I just talked to Xander and he says that the bad guys have checked into a motel and looked like they where gearing up. He think in about ten minutes there going to be heading our way." She pocketed the phone and smiling at Buffy and Spike then her interest turned to Tara.

Anya and Tara nose's where buried in a thick book and Giles was mixing components for the spell.

Buffy face harden as she glared at Giles.

"Do you think this will work or are you just believing it will?``

Giles finished mixing and poured the potion into the bowl.

"Yes. It should, I don't see any problems that could arise. When you have them into position. We are going to release the magic. If we had the use of Willow's magic it would work faster but since she is on magical hiatus, it will take a few more minutes to take a effect. ... So you and Spike will have to keep them distracted."

He briefly looked up from the alter and returned to looking over the items that he had before him. He wondered if she would ever forgive him. The look Buffy was giving him was so cold. Again he wondered how he could put duty before his charge. When would he learn?

" Am sorry Buffy, that I can't help in this." Said Willow watching the exchanging between the two.

" That OK Will. We understand and we don't expect you to go against what you need to do. You are doing the right thing by not getting involved with the magic"

"It's just I hate not being being all not helpful and stuff when you need me." She was twitching and looked over to Tara then back at Buffy.

Buffy laid a comforting hand over her best friends shoulder trying to ease her friend.

"Oh Don't think that Willow. You are helping by staying true to your word." Buffy gave her a light squeeze on her shoulder. Willow own hand covered Buffy's briefly.

"Yes playing with magic can be dangerous. I have missed my powers. It was much more fun when I could just wish and men would dissolve before my eyes." said Anya as looked up from the book in hers and Tara's hands.

"We just have a few words to say and poof bad guys taken care of." Tara quietly said as she glanced up and nervously brush a strand of hair from her face.

"Alright since you guys are all set, Spike and I are going to head for the entrance and hang in the alley opposite the entrance. When we see them we will casually make our way out and lead them toward you guys."

The girls and Giles all nodded and went back to making sure all was set for the show.

They starting to walk away when Giles spoke up.

"Buffy, please do be careful. These men are not your usual watchers. They are heavily trained individual and they are extremely dangerous."

"So am I. Have you forgotten who I am? I don't take kindly to anyone that threatens or betrays me or my family and friends." Buffy's double reference hit Giles hard and he visibly flinched. Giles gave her a pleading look but she turned on her heels and walked briskly away.

Spike could tell that Giles was suffering. There had been many a time that Spike had been in front of Buffy's fury.

"Watcher." said Spike quietly.

Giles let his gaze fall on Spike.

Spike continued,"Give her time. She will forgive you and until she does she has me to watch her back."

Rippers face emerged. "Just make sure you do your part or I will make sure that this will be your last day on this earth."

Spike smirked. Not letting how much the comment hurt. Bastard. All he wanted to do was ease the old coots mind.

"I will never betray her." His words meant to sting just as harshly as Giles words had hurt him. With a flourish that was purely Spike he followed after his Slayer.

Spike caught up with Buffy easily as she continued to strive quickly to the entrance of the Cemetery.

Spike's voice broke the silence as he rushed after Buffy. "Bloody Hell woman; would you slow down!... Slayer!"

Buffy ignored him and continued her march. Not really caring about anything but what her dark thoughts where telling her.

With a rush, he reached her side and grabbed hold of her arm. Tugging her slightly, then released her. It was never a good idea to hold on to her when she wasn't thinking.

He had managed to make her slow down just enough that she ended up walking beside him.

Buffy threw him a stern glare but didn't say anything else but continued to move.

"Slayer; I think we better have a talk before we go through with this." Spike said. He hoped that his words would get through the metal barrier she had around her.

"There is nothing to say. We both know what he did and I am not just going to forgive him. What he did was wrong. I thought his lying was done. He knew how much it had hurt me the first time and he still kept secrets from me"

"Rupies, might be a old stuffed shirt but I think he just set in his ways and he just wanted to protect you from it."

Bollocks! Spike never thought that he would find himself defending the old bugger.

"That doesn't excuse him. He promised me!... PROMISED! That he wouldn't lie to me and what do I find out? He has been lying to me the whole time. I can't forgive him. I won't!"

"Fine! Then don't; but stop taking it out on me and the rest of us. We didn't know and just want to help and not get our head thumped on every time one of us open your mouths. You are being a bitch to the rest of us.`

That made Buffy stop dead in her tracks. Her hand was aiming for his face.

Spike was quicker. He had her hand and his grip was unyielding.

"See what I mean Slayer." Came Spike's cold point about Buffy's behavior.

For a moment her face stayed stern and then it crumbled. Her lower lip trembled.

Unbelievable! He was right. She was being a bitch. It wasn't anyone else s fault but Giles and hers for excepting his words at face value and never taking the time to do any research on her own. She had always just taken everything Giles had said as Gospel. What the bottom line was that it was her fault. She always expected everyone else to do things for her.

Tears threaten to fall but she held them back. Now wasn't the time to cry. She was going into battle. She had friends to take care of.

"Your right Spike. Am sorry and later when this is done, I will tell the others as well."

"Spoken like the true Slayer you are." He gently raised her hand and brushed the back of her hand across his cheek and a light kiss on her knuckles. Reluctantly he released her. Spike couldn't believe it. What had happen to his Buffy. At one point she would of never would of accepted what he had to say.

Little did he know that was just what she was thinking. In some ways she felt that not only was she physically changing but something that she couldn't name yet was awaking within her.

She knew that sometime soon she would have to confront it. She let a smile form and it turned into a smirk. The men that where coming where in for a world of hurt. Without another word they together entered the alley. There was only a short time before the battle started and with so many things unsaid between them. Both knew their conversation would have to wait yet again. It was time to kick some serious butt.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Buffy was never one for waiting. For that matter neither was Spike. Each was deep in their thoughts and only the sound of a light wind could be heard. If they where able to pull this off no one from the Scooby gang would ever be bothered again. Buffy didn't want to think about the alternative. If the Watchers weren't stopped today then she and all her friends would be condemned to death. It was one of her greatest fears.

I guess that was why Slayers worked alone. She thought and perhaps that would be something she would have to think about later when this was over. How could she continue putting her mom and friends in jeopardy. How was it that in the whole history of the world that know one even question the fact that slayers had such short lives? There must of been friends or family and some watchers that would of said or thought about it. Buffy knew that she could forgive Giles but she would never again trust him like she once did. She would above all else keep her friends and family safe. Buffy caught the movement of the shadow and she felt Spike tense as well.

As one they stepped out of the alley. Spike gave her a look of reassurance with a smile. Then his demeanour changed and his well known smirk came over him. She could not help but return it.

Spike turned his back to them and with a loud voice spoke.

"Slayer! You are one daft bint... You know that? How is it that whenever you go on patrol you come across my cheeky ass and bother this ole poor vampire who just happens to be minding his own business...Uh?

Buffy crossed her arms and and put on a stern face. "Yeah, Right! When are you not up to something? Yeah I must be Mother Theresa and not the Slayer."

" Oi! I like to see you in a habit? Do I get to peek under your frocks?'

" Your such a pig?"

"Always luv." he laughed as he lit a smoke.

"And don't call me luv." While they had been talking Buffy had kept an eye on the forward moving shadows. There was at least six or seven of them. For so called trained assassins they weren't very stealthy. Thought Buffy. She gave Spike a hidden meaningful stare.

"Right! well luv got things to do be on my way." And with the toss of the smoke he was dodging toward the cemetery and trough the gates.

"Hey, come back here. Not finished dusting your flat ass." She shouted after him.

She could hear the quite snort from him as he darted to the right and against the wall of the cemetery. Buffy was right on his heels and she jolted to a stop beside him. Together, they pressed themselves close to the wall waiting for their tails to show up. Within moments the first shadows appeared.

Like two bounding cats they leaped forward. Buffy in the lead. She grabbed hold of the first man and pulled him toward her and at the same time she struck him in the face she was reaching for the second man as she pushed the first out of her way. Within her she could feel unfamiliar powers coming into motion. All her senses seemed heighten and she let a giggle escape at the superior way she was feeling.

It was like she was moving faster then anyone else and she danced among them.

As for Spike he was also dancing as he punched out. Striking multiply at two and then tripped a third. Within seconds they where running again. Buffy and Spike could hear the chanting as they came into the area that the rest of the Scoobies where hiding.

"Hurry." Yelled Buffy. As Buffy and Spike ran by them the Watchers where right behind them. As they entered the clearing a Orange light surrounded them.

Giles,Tara and Anya spoke words, furiously.

Giles tossed powder in there direction and it entered the circle. The men dropped with out a sound. As the orange lite dissolved Anya and Tara stepped forward. Words of power being spoken they too tossed dust. The dust turned to red sparkles and landed on the unconscious men. The red dust seeped into them.

As one the last words where spoken.

"IT IS DONE!"

Buffy and Spike made there way close to the others and just then from the other direction Xander came to a skidding halt.

"Holy Hamburgers. I can't believe you guys took care of them so fast."

"Hey it's all in the team work. These guys won't know what hit them. They will wake tomorrow with no knowledge how they got here nor what there purpose was and with every person they come in contact with who knew about this, will not remember as well." Giles said. Confidence oozed from him.

"Yes, We are brilliant." said Anya as she beamed as well.

"Well, lets get these guys into your car Xander and back to there hotel." Buffy was happy at how it all easily had come together.

"Yeah. OK.. I just get the car closer anddd...OH CRAP!"

All eyes shot to the Xander. His eyes widening in alarm.

'What!" Exclaimed Spike and Buffy at the same time

"There are only 7 guys here! There should be eight!"

"OH CRAP!" Echoed all present.

"Are you sure Xander? Maybe you miss counted?" Asked Buffy as she felt anger raising within her.

" Hey! May not be that swift with math, but I can count to at least count to 8. So Yes am sure. I followed them all the way from the airport and somehow you missed one." Said Xander concern shinning on his face not only at this new problem, but at the way Buffy was starting to look. Where her eyes actually turning gold?

"You told Willow that they where all following Xander!" Accused Buffy. She took a step toward Xander as he took a step back. Spike lightly grabbed hold of her hand and she instantly calmed.

"They all left at the same time Buffster. I only lost sight of them when they first spotted you and Spike. He must of booked it when you guys where fighting. Am sorry Buffy. I was just doing what you asked and staying away so that they would end up following you guys."

" Am sorry Xander. I didn't mean to get angry at you. I know you where trying your best." She smiled in reassurance at her friend.

As if sensing Spike looking at her she turned her gaze at him. There faces where matched. A mix of concern and disbelief at this new problem. Both warriors knew that the plan was to make sure that they where all present and now that one of the watchers was missing. They and all the Scoobies where in deep, deep trouble. Then again when where they not?

Ok So I know it was not much of a battle but that was the plan. We got a Assassin missing and you can bet that he will be after them. I wanted to thank those that reviewed and are following along. I would love to hear some suggestions if you have any. Thanks


End file.
